Darise
by Lovelyreader1234
Summary: Its a cute story about an unlikely couple Daring Charming and Cerise Hood. Ever After High3 I really SHIP THEM!


DARISEIMG

Daring Charming was walking with his

soon to be wife/queen Apple White. He wasn't paying attention to her that much.

That's when he saw Cerise. He still remembered Thronecoming when he had asked

her to dance instead of the other girls. The gray eyed and brown and white

streaked girl seemed to strike his attention. He stared at his co-captain.

That's when Apple snapped his attention! "Daring, Did you here what I said?" She

said. Uhh.. She quickly whisked him away./DIV

Cerise still taught about the time

Daring asked her to dance with him at Thronecoming. Cerise was always drawn to

the leader of the pack, so it was no surprise when she felt she liked daring.

But she knew that a rebel like her could never end up with a prince like him.

She knew he would never fall for her. She talked about this problem to her best

friend Raven Queen. Raven was actually crushing on Dexter Charming, Darings

brother! But everyone knew Dexter liked Raven back, so they started dating. "

well Raven started you should try to get to know the big headed ego maniac,

who's in love with himself better. It was clear what Raven was trying to say.

But Cerise still wondered.../DIV

Daring Pov

Everyone was supposed to show at the

bookball meeting but all the players were still on post winning! Only cerise

showed. That made sense he taught "Cerise is the co-captain". He started to talk

Cerise he found out that Cerise was an only child, her favorite colors were obvi

black and red, and her signature trademark was her hood. Cerise was easy to talk

to, after that day he asked Cerise something personal which was did she like

anyone at the school? She replied no, but Daring knew she was lying./DIV

Cerise Pov

My co-captain Daring started to talk

to me, my heart skipped a beat. I found out he had two siblings Dexter and

Darling his sister. His favorite color was anything and his signature trademark

was his mirror sometimes. He asked me if I liked anyone, I replied no, even

though I liked him. U invited him to a pool party the girls were throwing, he

said he would come./DIV

Daring Pov

The people who came to the pool party

were Cedar, Apple,Raven,Cerise,Hopper,WBRBriar,Blondie,Lizzie,Kitty, Dexter,

Sparrow,Hunter,Ashlynn, and Duchess. Apple wore a one piece bathing suit which

was red and gold witch had caps and a skirt. Cerise wore a red and black two

piece bathing suit which was all red with black lace on top, she also wore a

water-proof hood. Cerise looked really pretty. And he couldn't stop staring.

After everyone left Daring asked Cerise if she would want to go on a date with

him. Cerise said yes

Cerise Pov

Can you believe that the daring

charming asked to go on a date with Cerise!? Cerise calmed down. What was

she to wear? She picked out the same thing she wore all the time. She met Daring

at the movie theater. The date went really well, so good that Daring asked her

out on another date. /DIV

Daring Pov

Cerise told me she had a suprise to

tell me, u wonder what it was

Cerise Pov

She told Daring her family's secret,

which was her mom married the big bad wolf. And that she had wolf ears. She took

off her hood. She said go head laugh or call me a freak she said with tears in

her eyes. Daring said he would never call her a freak or laugh at her then he

said the most important words ever which was I. LOVE. YOU. Y-You do said Cerise.

Duh, said Daring he took her hand and walked her back to her dorm, since it was

midnight no one would know. They had to date secrectly

because of the royal rebel thing, and their destinies.

I finally told Cerise I loved her,

and I do with all my heart"

. Now since we

were dating, we had to go see our parents. I am so scared to meet cerise'a

parents. my teacher is very strict. Today's the day she told me, in a

sweet voice. We mad our way to her house. She introduced me to her mom, Little

Red riding hood. Her mom said " Yay, finally! Cerise has a boyfriend then she

started shoving meat down my throat and asking me a lot of questions. She was so

happy, and said of course you have my blessing! Now all I had to do was woo

. Dad,Cerise said this is my boyfriend Daring. "Well okay he said

leave us be." He closed the door and growled and looked at me, then he started

laughing and said okay you have my blessing! But then he looked very angry and

menacing and said with a growl, if you ever hurt her or break her heart I will

hunt you down and tear you limb from limb and eat you. Then he turned all smiley

and said your free to go! So Cerise asked how'd it go, I said Perfect with a

goofy smile. She laughed./DIV

Cerise Pov

OMG I'm about to meet Darings

parents. I wore a very fancy dress that Lizzie made for me. When we got to the

Charming's Castle I started to feel nervous. When we got there Mrs. Charming

asked Daring" Who's your friend," Daring answered well she's my girlfriend. Mrs.

Charming broke into a smile, you know I never really liked Apple, she was so

dainty and always taught of being Queen. Mrs. Charming said. Then she called

. Daring told Mr. Charming the same thing. Mr. Charming said I had to

pass a test. First I had to waltz,then I had to name all the cultury, then I had

to recite The Royal National Athem. He said I passed and said he was delighted.

Me and mrs. Charming looked at Darings baby pictures. He started to blush. Aww I

loved that he blushed. I said goodbye and Daring walked me to my dorm. " So bye"

I said. Ha he said it was awkward

Daring Pov

Cerise is inviting all of our friends

to a camping party. She rented 7 cabins two bunk beads in each. We went to the

woods the usual people were there .Cedar,

Apple,Raven,Cerise,Hopper,Briar,Blondie,Lizzie,Kitty, Dexter,

Sparrow,Hunter,Ashlynn, and Duchess.

Cerise Pov/DIV

So I was in my cabin taking a shower

then I heard someone come into the cabin. Good thing I had undergarments and

pjs. I quickly put them on. I came out of the bathroom and said who's there. It

was Daring he said he came to get his tooth brush, I said he couldn't share his

cabin because it was girl with girl, duh! That's when Apple came in good thing I

quickly dashed to the bathroom, she didn't see me. The bathroom had a peep whole

and I watched as Apple whispered something to Daring, and then she started to

kiss him, and Daring looked like he was enjoying it! I busted out and they broke

apart. I said to continue to do what they were doing and I slammed the door! I'm

such an idiot

Daring Pov/DIV

Cerise got it all wrong. Apple said

to kiss her and I couldn't not do it, because before I started dating Cerise I

used to kiss her all the time, but now I never do, so I knew Apple would get

suspicious so I kissed her! I didn't enjoy it one bit it was Apple who was

enjoying it not me! I ran after Cerise. I caught up with Her and held her hand

she said to let go and that I'm a jerk. But instead I dipped kissed her. It was

magical and our first kiss, too. It was the best kiss I ever had with anyone.

Then she forgave me, she said she felt jealous. I said she could never be

jealous because she is my one and only.

Cerise Pov


End file.
